The 2013 DISNEY AWARDS
by simsgal
Summary: Who will preform? Who will walk home with a Golden Mickey? Who will fall while walking onto stage! See al of your favorite Disney Characters receive awards and recognition for their awesome work! Here is the best part: YOU DECIDE who wins the categories! You get to decide which princess is Fairest of Them all! You get to decide Best Looking Male Lead/Prince! ALL RIGHT HERE! READ
1. Chapter 1

**THE DISNEY AWARDS Part 1: Intro**

**Disclaimer: This Fanfiction (The Disney Awards 2013) is a fan made eh, project. The voting format will be 1 vote per person per part. You can only vote once (using REVEIWS ONLY), and pick the nominee you would like to win for that category (one category per chapter/part, unless otherwise stated). I do take suggestions, but most categories are pre-planned, but if your idea IS SUPER GREAT, I will use it, giving you credit of course. All couples are "canon" (Eric and Ariel, Belle and Adam, Cinderella and The Prince, etc etc.) Characters who do not have names will be given names, and it is not their official name (The Prince, Prince Charming, etc etc). The only characters to be in this fanfiction are regular Disney animations, (no PIXAR, or Live Action) No Television shows, and some other franchises such as Square Enix' Kingdom Hearts. Most of the chapters will be in script or regular story format.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or ANY Disney characters.**

**HOW VOTING WORKS (EXAMPLE)**

**CATEGORY: BEST KISS**

**Nominees: [LIST OF NOMINEES FOR CATEGORY HERE]**

**Links (So you can watch the clip/see the picture of nominee)**

**In the reviews: katiegal7684- I vote [Nominee and Nominee] for best kiss!**

**In the next chapter, The Nominees that receive the most votes or majority, wins the category and Golden Mickey Award.**

**ENJOY.**

**-Simsgal-**

Disney's Theme "When You Wish Upon a Star" is playing, and Flynn Rider and Rapunzel are on stage, Rapunzel wearing a pink cocktail dress and matching light pink heels, and Flynn wearing a dark green button up, black pants, and green matching Vans. The camera pans into their faces as they stand at the glass pedestal, with a brunette make-up lady putting foundation on Flynn's face.

"Oh babe, missed a spot." Flynn pointed to a spot on his face, and Rapunzel is cheesily smiling at the camera and elbows Flynn.

"THE CAMERA IS ON" she says through gritted teeth, as the makeup lady leaves the stage, the lights churn on the stage. "Hey Guys, thank you for coming to the 2013 DISNEY AWARDS!" The crowd applauded loudly, and there were even a few whistles. "I'm Rapunzel!" Flynn flashed a perfect smile.

"And I'm Flynn, Flynn Rider. You all look amazing, of course, I look better." The crowd laughed, and Flynn smirked.

"Ha, well, I am glad you could all make it out here today, and viewers at home, thanks so much for watching and voting!" Flynn smiled and pointed at the camera.

"YOU guys will decide who takes home the Golden Mickey Awards!" More applause rose through the building. Rapunzel chuckled.

"We have lots of awesome performances, and people here, like Sora, Kairi, and Riku all the way from Destiny Islands!" The camera panned to Sora, Kairi, and Riku, and they were smiling. "Even heroes can be glamorous sometimes!"

"We would know! Ha ha, yes we would know for sure! We are seeing some super familiar faces here today, I see Snow White forgot about the +1 rule!" The crowd laughed wildly, and the camera panned over to Snow White and all seven dwarves, Snow White playfully shrugged and chuckled. "Am I right, am I right?!" Rapunzel finished laughing and scanned the crowd.

"Wow everyone from Cinderella to Aladdin and Jasmine are here! Royalty in the room!" The camera pans over to them holding hands over the arm rest and smiling, Jasmine wearing a red transparent floral dress, with a black tighter dress underneath, and red pumps, with her hair down, and Aladdin had a black button up, red bow tie, and grey pants with Red Chucks. Rapunzel was handed a silver envelope and thanked the messenger "Lets jump right into this! First Category is, a very great one I might add;" Flynn looked at the envelope.

"Ohhh, Best Kiss!" He wriggled his eyebrows causing the crowd to laugh and murmur. "This 'oughta be good."

The camera then panned into a plasma screen TV , and a female voice announced the nominees.

**Ariel and Eric, "The Little Mermaid"**

**Jasmine and Aladdin, "Aladdin"**

**Pocahontas and John, "Pocahontas"**

**Megara and Hercules, "Hercules" **

**Belle and Adam, "Beauty and the Beast"**

The crowd applauded and the cameras panned to all of the nominees, and then Flynn loudly scoffed.

"Uh, why weren't we there? I think our kiss was great!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"We already had this talk, since we are hosting this portion we cannot be nominees for this category!" Flynn pouted and did puppy dog eyes.

"But I wanna wiiiin!" Rapunzel laughed and kissed his cheek, and then he smiled.

"YOU guys, the viewers, get to decide who wins the Golden Mickey Award! Vote Vote Vote!" Flynn straightened out his shirt, and then threw Rapunzel over his shoulder and ran off of the stage while she laughed and the crowd did too.

-Commercial Breaks-

**WELL THERE IT IS, TELL ME WHAT CHU THINK, VOTE IT UP VOTE IT UP VOTE IT UPPP! ALSO, TELL ME WHO SHOULD HOST THE NEXT CATEGORY**

**BYEEEEE**

watch?v=XtioIMa0xoY

watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=dP4Lys7xGm0

All above links go to video creators, I am in NO WAY affiliated with them. Drop 'Em a like, too ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**The 2013 Disney Awards**

**Part 2- Ariel and Eric Host**

-Wish Upon A Star Plays/ Disney Theme Plays-

Ariel waltzed onto the stage, wearing an ocean blue frilly cocktail dress and coral pink suede heels. Erica walked up next to her, wearing a darker blue button up, grey jeans, and blue Vans. There was loud applause and some whistles.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Erica leaned over to Ariel. "See I told you they would like my jeans!" He said loudly, but through a smile resulting in a cheer from the crowd. Ariel chuckled nervously.

"This is an awards show! You shouldn't have worn jeans! You should have worn your pants that matched my shoes HEY GUYS! THANKS AGAIN FOR COMING!" She had started quietly aimed towards Eric in an annoyed singy song voice. They had quarreled for about 3 hours before the awards show because Eric wanted to wear jeans to the formal event. They bowed lightly.

"Pink Pants? No Way what am I g" Ariel stepped on his foot with her heel. He winced in Pain and lied his head down on the glass podium.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I TURNED INTO A HUMAN FOR YOU! UGH" That time she had yelled. Before then the couple had been totally oblivious of the audience hearing their argument. Ariel angrily stormed off of the stage. The camera zoomed into Eric's face, he was sweating and pulling at his collar.

"Well um… that was awkward." The crowd whispered and murmurs were heard. "Eh- Anyway… You guys are all here tonight to hear the winning Nominee of the "'Best Kiss Category!'" the crowd applauded when a pink shoe came flying towards Eric's head. He ducked and looked to the side of him.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TO COMFORT ME!? ERIC I FREAKING HATE YOU! MY DADDY WAS RI" suddenly Eric sighed and ran over to Ariel and spun her around and then carried her over to the podium, and kissed her.

"Ariel Ariel shh. I love you! And if you want me to change my pants- I'll be right back." Ariel smiled and grabbed her shoes. Eric left the stage, but then came back.

"And guys—Naveen, Phoebus- FLYNN- don't hold this against me." There were single laughs in the crowd from the mentioned men, who were still going to make fun of him for the pants. As soon as he was all the way off stage and Ariel got signal that he was in the dressing room she chuckled and flipped her red tresses.

"Heh heh he, the 'I can't believe I turned human for you' card works EVERY TIME LADIES! EVERY TIME!" The females in the crowd clapped. "Well anyway; WHAT YOU GUYS ARE HERE FOR! THE WINNERS!" Ariel was handed a golden envelope and the Golden Micky Award; which was statuette of Micky doing the famous 'Steamboat Wille' pose, golden steering wheel (? The thing that you use to steer a boat- whatever its called) in hand by a girl with black hair. She opened it and Eric ran back onto the stage, now wearing the matching pants. "Aww, thanks baby! You're the best! Eric will now announce the winners!" He rolled his blue eyes as she handed him the gold envelope

"Thanks, my little mermaid." He irritatingly tickled her chin and opened the envelope. "The Nominees for 'Best Kiss' were:

**Aladdin and Jasmine**

**Megara and Hercules**

**Ariel and Eric "Hey that's us haha"**

**Pocahontas and John**

**And Belle and Adam!**

"You all voted at home, and all of you in the crowd voted! And the winners are:" Ariel cried flipping it open; and in unison Ariel and Eric chanted: "BELLE AND ADAM FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST!"

Belle ran onto the stage, Adam behind her carrying the trail of her golden dress. She smiled and held up the award.

"Adam and I are so honored—to receive this amazing reward! Thank You Guys so much! Papa I love you! Thanks Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, Cogsworth!" The camera panned to them all sitting in the third row, they were all smiling. "Thank you guys so much! AT HOME! THANK YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU THE MOST!" Adam nodded and hugged both Ariel and Eric as they walked off the stage.

"Wow, that was great!" Eric nodded and leaned against the podium, and was handed another envelope. "Oh look Ariel; this category is sure going to be a tough one." Ariel smirked and flipped her hair.

"THE CATEGORY IS:" The camera then panned to the same plasma TV from last time. A female voice read the category and nominees.

**The category is FAIREST OF THEM ALL! You get to pick which of the Nominees is most beautiful! The Nominees are: (you can Google or Bing or whatever them )**

**Pocahontas; "Pocahontas"**

**Jasmine; "Aladdin"**

**Rapunzel; "Tangled"**

**Snow White; "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves**

**Cinderella; "Cinderella"**

**Megara; "Hercules" **

**Tiana; "The Princess and the Frog**

"Guys, since there are a few more nominees, everyone gets TWO votes instead!" Eric put Ariel on his back and ran off of the stage chuckling evilly, but playfully. The crowd applauded and cheered. He quickly dashed back onto the stage. "VOTE IT UP GUYS, AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME!" He then finally ran off.

**YOU GUYS HEARD ERIC! VOTE IT UP! I had HUGE writers block for this story; but ITS BACK BBY YESSUM! Thanks you guys so much for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2013 Disney Awards**

**Chapter Three— Wendy and Peter Pan Host**

The Disney theme is playing and the audience is cheering as Wendy walks carefully onto the stage, lifting up her light blue dress as she does, her hair out of its normal ponytail, but Peter is nowhere to be found. She walks up to the podium, and her blue eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of her playful and childish friend. He was sitting next to her just an hour ago, before they had to start getting ready to host.

"Now where is that Peter Pan…?" she looked more, and looked to the backstage crew, who shrugged. Wendy sighed, _Typical Peter to ditch at the last minute; _she thought hastily. "Well, since Peter is absent at the moment, I will begin." She tapped her fingers on the glass podium. "He always does this—ditch or run off for important events! Just poofs, gone like magic, Oh I hope he's alright." The crowd murmured. Out of nowhere a rope came down from the ceiling, but instead of Peter climbing down it, he fell from the face first flat onto the stage! Wendy gasped just as the crowd. Peter strutted up to the podium like nothing had happened!

"Hey Wendy. Miss me?" He had a McDonalds bag, and was eating a fry. Wendy grabbed a fry and then snatched the bag from the boy, who was wearing a green button up ( **a/n: I love button ups on guys ha**) and a red bow tie, and dark jeans with red Vans.

"Peter Pan where were you?!" He grabbed the bag back and waved it in front of the brunette's face. The crowd laughed, Peter had gone to McDonalds.

"Pretty Obvious Wendy. I got you something too!" He pulled out a McChicken and medium fries. The crowd laughed more.

"Peter" she said through gritted teeth as she nervously chuckled. "The cameras are on- we have started filming. Please put that away until later heh!" he waved to the camera and continued to eat his Mushroom Swiss Angus Burger (**a/n: They don't make those anymore ;( **). A lady then came to the stage with a garbage back and got all of the food, and then wiped down the podium. After the glass was clean again, another lady came with the golden envelope and the Golden Mickey Award.

"Okay let's get this started!" Peter wiped his hands on his shirt leaving obvious grease stains, and then opened the envelope. "So last time" he looked to Wendy.

"The category was Fairest of Them All! The Nominees were:

**Pocahontas, Jasmine, Megara, Rapunzel, Snow White, Cinderella, and Tiana!**"

Peter chuckled. "I am very excited to see the winner for this category!" The crowd roared and whistled. Wendy flipped open the card to see the winner of the category, and then her face turned a ghostly pale.

"T-th" Peter snatched the card.

"Give me that Wends" he read the card and then looked from the Golden Mickey to the card, Golden Mickey to the card, and then he gulped, as Wendy was trying to return to normal. "I- it seems that we uh—we have a um…"

"TIE!" The crowd gasped for the second time that night. Wendy looked back stage and they shrugged. There was only one award! Peter read the winners.

"J-Jasmine and Tiana, are the winners." You should've seen how both women were glaring at each other from across the room, eye to eye. Jasmine shot up quickly and made it up to the steps, but then Tiana came up and pushed her off of the steps and made her way up to the stage waving. She grabbed the award.

"Th- AHH" Jasmine came and tackled her.

"This is my award you [bleeeeep]" the crowd gasped and the cameras were flashing.

"I WORKED TOO HARD IN MY LIFE TRYING TO DO STUFF, AT LEAST LET ME HAVE THIS PRIN-CESS! YOU GET EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU!" Tiana dragged out the word. Jasmine slapped Tiana, they were now fighting, as Peter was filming it with his smartphone and Wendy was calling over security to pull them apart.

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T MARRY MY WAY INTO MONEY YOU GOLD DIGGER!" Tiana socked Jasmine and then tugged her earrings. "OWWWW! YOU [bleep]" There was fabric flying everywhere.

"HA HA YOU RICH [bleep] [bleep]! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR WEARING 56 POUND EARRINGS!" The continued to fight, as security pulled them apart. They ripped at each other's dresses, and were pulled to separate sides of the stage. Peter disappointedly saved the video but had to put is phone away. Wendy tapped her foot. How were they going to do this!? Then suddenly, an award was thrown onto the stage from backstage, and Peter caught it.

"OH LOOK LADIES, WE HAVE TWO NOW! CONGRATULATIONS!" They both fixed their torn up dresses and smiled, each grabbing an award and struggling to the podium. "Sadly, there isn't a time for you guys to make a speech, Get off the stage." Peter pointed to the steps and the girls looked baffled. There was hesitant clapping and a little laughter, as the two discombobulated girls struggled off of the stage, somehow still shooting daggers at each other.

"Well, now we can announce the new category and nominees! Peter, if you please?" he cleared his throat and began to read it, only to hand it to his Co-host.

"I'm not reading that, you read it, Wends. People already question me because of the tights." The crowd laughed.

"Oh okay, the Category is **My Prince Charming!**" Wendy giggled and began to read off the Nominees and the camera flicked to each one as their names were called. "The Nominees are:

**Eric; "The Little Mermaid"**

**Naveen; "The Princess and the Frog"**

**Hercules; "Hercules"**

**Flynn Ryder; "Tangled"**

**Aladdin; "Aladdin"**

**Shang Li; "Mulan"**"

The crowd applauded, and the men that were nominees were cockily smiling.

"You guys, Vote Vote Vote! I'm Peter and that's Wendy, see you guys next show!" Peter started to climb up the rope that he let down before.

"PETER WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Suddenly he dropped down and picked up Wendy, and carried her up the rope too and disappeared.

No one knows where the rope leads.

**In this Category you vote for the hottest/handsomest/ best looking guy.**

**It's hard.**

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. I got the whole fight Idea in my mind after seeing Jasmine and Tiana had equal votes! So yeah it's back to 1 vote per person now, and tell me who should host next, but the person who hosts can't be a nominee for the next category, keeping that in mind. BYE BYE VOTE IT UUP**

**-simsgal**


	4. Chapter 4

2013 Disney Awards

**Chapter Three— Hercules and Megara host.**

"Keep up, wonderboy!" Megara said as she walked swiftly onto the stage, wearing a long, dark purple dress. Hercules followed wearing a dark blue sweater and black jeans with navy colored Vans. He was far behind because he was trying to check her out, which the crowd noticed and laughed at. They finally met up together at the glass podium, smiling at the camera. "So hey you guys, sorry for the long hiatus. When Peter went up that rope he had messed up the lighting and cameras, so we had to get all that fixed as soon as possible!"

"That kid is nuts. Like really. Where is he now anyway?" Megara shrugged and scanned the crowd. She didn't see him. "Well where ever he is, I hope he knows that he owes us all about , 300 dollars." Megara chuckled.

"Hey, Herc, remember when you got lured in by Panic and Pain by saving them from being behind a rock?" Hercules rolled his eyes—Megara never let go how stupid that was.

"Yes, you laugh at me about it every day." The crowd laughed as Megara did too.

"'Jeepers Mister, you're strong'!" Meg was now hitting her fist on the podium as Hercules crossed his arms. "Oh stop pouting, I'm just joking with you, wonder boy!" they were handed a Golden Mickey Award, and an envelope with the next category.

"Let's just get on with it!" he said through clenched teeth, and nervously chuckled.

"Okay Herc—the category was **MY PRINCE CHARMING**" Hercules looked to the camera and winked.

"I won right…?" Megara chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"The Nominees were: **Aladdin, Eric, Flynn Rider, Naveen, and Shang Li**! All of you lovely ladies voted…. AND ERIC WON THE TALLY!" All the women cheered as Eric came up to the stage waving, and excepted the reward. Hercules punched him in the arm playfully but it still hurt so Eric winced and held his arm.

"I'll beat you next time Eric. Congratulations." Stepping up to the podium, Eric shyly smiled.

"Thanks so much guys—well girls. Ha I am glad you think I'm the most handsome.

"BOOOO!" Flynn and Naveen said, standing up as the crowd laughed.

"I'M WAY BETTER LOOKING THAN YOU ERIC! THE LADIES LOVE ME BETTER! I AM PRINCE NAVEEN!" Naveen shouted, gesturing towards the stage angrily.

"I'M FLYNN RIDER! EVEN MY NAME IS SEXY!" Eric rubbed his face and chuckled, and then cleared his throat.

"Ahem.. I WON THE AWARD, THEY THINK I'M HOTTEST I WIN HA HA NANNA NANNA BOO BOO!" He stuck his tongue out and walked off the stage as Naveen slumped down in his seat and poked his lip out, the crown was now ecstatic. Meg came back up to the podium chuckling.

"Men are like children… JEEPERS MISTER YOU'RE STRONG!" Megara laid her head down on the podium from laughing so much as Hercules shook his head.

"ANYWAY—THE NEXT CATEGORY IS: BEST VILLAIN!" Megara snatched the paper, still laughing.

"Okay, the Nominees a-are…

JEEPERS MISTER YOU'RE STRONG!" she screeched as she wiped a tear.

" IT WASN'T EVEN THAT FUNNY! As she was saying... the Nominees are

**Maleficent, "Sleeping Beauty"**

**Jafar, "Aladdin"**

**Mother Gothel, "Tangled"**

**Clayton, "Tarzan"**

**Ursula, "The Little Mermaid"**

**And lastly Hades, "Hercules"**"

"Vote guys! It'll be tough, they're all baddies!"

"YOU'RE LUCKY WE INVITED YOU ALL!" the camera panned to the Villains all rolling their eyes and mumbling in the fifth row.

"WELL BYE GUYS, THAT'S A WRAP! WONDERBOYS HAS TO GO SAVE SOME KIDS STUCK UNDER A ROCK SO THEY CAN SAY"

"JEEPERS MISTER YOU'RE STRONG WE GET IT WE GET IT!" Herculess then picks up Megara and jumps off the stage with her, running in-between the chairs.

**So yeah hope it wasn't too bad. I HAD SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK LIKE... IT WAS SO BAD. Guys also if you think I should do the real House Wives of Disney Land… or like Bad girls club with Disney… like tell me in the reviews of PM! **

**VOTE VOTE VOTE**

**-simsgal**


End file.
